


Friends with Benefits

by layla_aaron



Series: A Kiss is Just a Kiss [3]
Category: Dostana (2008)
Genre: Bollywood, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_aaron/pseuds/layla_aaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Kunal take another step in their relationship, changing it forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Sam, Kunal, Neha and the rest of the lovely characters from _Dostana_ are the intellectual property of Dharma Productions Pvt. Ltd.  
>  **Content Notice:** This is a Sam/Kunal m/m pairing that has now delved into FRAO territory. If you're not into slash, then don't read this.

Sam dropped one hand and moved it under the waistband of Kunal’s boxers. With greedy fingers, he encircled his friend’s cock. Up and down the length he stroked his fingers. The other man groaned and Sam smiled. He enjoyed caressing his lovers, savored the sensation of skin beneath his fingers.

He closed his lips over Kunal’s for a second kiss before pulling back and glancing down at his hand. “Take them off,” he commanded in a hushed tone, nodding toward the tight briefs.

Kunal stood still for several seconds then stepped back. Sam caught his bottom lip with his teeth and hissed in appreciation when the other man shoved the boxer briefs down his hips and dropped them to the floor. His own cock twitched at the sight while desires of more, so much more, swam in his head. He tamped down the most graphic of his fantasies, knowing even he wasn’t ready to go _there_ …yet.

His friend extended a hand and circled his fingers around Sam’s length. “So soon?” The other man looked into his eyes. “I’m impressed.”

Momentarily speechless, Sam then blurted out the first thought that sprang to mind. “What can I say? The sight of you does this to me.”

Kunal stared at Sam, his fingers grew still. “Really?” His hushed whisper hung between them.

“ _Haa_.” Sam gave a little wiggle of his head.

“Touch me, Sam.”

He needed no further invitation and grasped Kunal’s dick in a firm grip. The other man groaned, his fingers tightened in response around Sam’s cock. Sam set the pace of stroking and Kunal mirrored his rhythm. Pleasure, more intense than his earlier endeavor had produced, filled Sam. So this was how it felt for another man to stroke him? Only another man would know the precise moment to change rhythm or tighten his grip. Woman had tried, but only another man would _know_ this. Would it feel this damn good with any man or was it only with this man? At the moment, nothing else mattered but their mutual pleasure.

“Sam?” Kunal murmured.

“ _Ji_.”

“I’m close,” the other man grunted.

Those words needed no further explanation. Sam chuckled, tightened his grip and stroked faster. Determined to see the other man’s climax before he enjoyed his own release, he sank his teeth into his lower lip and clenched his jaw to curtail his own pleasure.

Kunal’s grip on his shaft went slack as his friend rocked his hips in time to Sam’s strokes. The other man thrust between his fingers. Sam tightened his grip yet again as Kunal grunted and dropped his head back.

Mesmerized by the other man’s pleasure, Sam stared at him. The warm splash of Kunal’s cum hit Sam’s stomach, moistened his fingers, adding a slickness to his strokes.

His friend lifted his head and gazed at him. “Sam,” he whispered, a hint of awe in his tone.

Sam offered a smile, gave a few more strokes then carefully released his grip on the other man. He knew all too well the transition from pleasure to discomfort could happen in a flash and he wanted only pleasurable sensations for Kunal.

He drew in a sharp breath when the other man resumed moving his hand. Sam swallowed and let out a growl. He met Kunal’s gaze, began pumping his hips to fuck the circle of his friend’s fingers.

Kunal licked his lips and Sam felt his climax rising. He purred the other man’s name then threw his head back with a growl. The sensations built to a fever pitch. He dropped his head, watched the other man’s hand and then his cum splashing on Kunal’s six-pack abs. Unwilling to let the intimacy die a second too soon, Sam thrust between the other man’s fingers until the pleasure reached that first edge of too extreme sensations.

Sam stepped away from Kunal, breathing hard. He lifted his gaze to Kunal’s again. “Will you stay here tonight?” he panted.

The other man nodded then dropped to the edge of the bed. Kunal looked as shaken as Sam felt. They’d moved beyond the kiss into unknown territory for both of them.

Sam needed a momentary distraction before he started overanalyzing the situation. He crossed to the bathroom, retrieved the damp washcloth and returned to stand at the end of the bed. With a gentle nudge, he pushed Kunal back on the bed, settled beside him and began to clean the other man’s stomach. Suddenly shy after his boldness, he stared intently at his hand.

Kunal’s hand covered his, stilling the movement. “ _Shukriya_.”

Sam lifted his gaze. “You’re welcome.” He looked away, staring down at his own stomach then wiped the cooled semen from his skin. Sam flung the washcloth in the direction of the bathroom, not caring where it landed, before crawling up the bed to settle next to Kunal.

His friend rolled closer, propped himself on his elbow and fixed his eyes on Sam. A bit nervous under such intense scrutiny, Sam felt his cheeks grow warm. He swallowed, pressed his lips together while biting the inside of his jaw.

Kunal caught Sam off guard when he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Sam’s lips before settling against him. He draped his arm across Sam’s belly, nuzzled the crook of Sam’s neck.

Sam’s heart raced and he said a mental prayer that the noise wouldn’t disturb the other man. He smiled wryly, listening to his friend’s breathing change as he drifted to sleep. Maybe tonight they would both sleep well, even if he questioned the wisdom of their actions. But Sam knew the alternative was no longer acceptable, because he didn’t wish to spend another night walking around on eggshells. Curving his arm, he snuggled Kunal close and dropped off to sleep.


End file.
